Moping Around is Illogical
by superpsychtime
Summary: So Cas is human now and is bound to be lazy and somewhat sad. Can Dean cheer him up?
1. Moping Around is Illogical

**Author's Note: **Part one to a series of human Cas stuff.

* * *

This had to stop.

Dean knew that it was not healthy for the ex-angel to be sitting on the couch sulking, watching _Star Trek _all ding dong day. It's not that Dean had a problem with _Star Trek, _(are you kidding?) it was just that although a marathon of it was acceptable, three straight days of nothing but it was starting to be, as Spock would say, illogical.

Making sure Cas did not hear his footsteps, Dean slowly crept up behind him. Dean could see the side of Cas' face now, bright blue eyes still glued to the television screen. He noticed that he was sitting in the exact same position he was in before Dean left the house hours ago, and his dark brown hair that made his eyes seem even bluer was still disheveled, as usual. He was still wearing the slightly too big AC/DC shirt that Dean lent him and the lower half of his body was practically drowning in the pair of sweatpants from Sam. Dean had given Cas the option to borrow a pair of his pants, but apparently Sam's were comfier or whatever.

Dean understood, or at least he tried to understand, what Castiel must be going through as he made his transition from angel to human. He expected there to have been conflicts, such as temper tantrums over lack of angelic abilities, mood swings caused by the human emotions that were thrust upon him, and the inevitable stage of not wanting to talk to anyone for days, maybe weeks. But Castiel had not gone through any of that, much to Dean's relief and suspicion. Sam had suggested that it was possible that Cas was just so mature that the change in scenery was easy to not be so easily affected by it. Dean wanted to believe this was true, he really did, but he knew Cas better than that. He knew Cas the better than anyone, actually. He knew the exact moment when Cas was going to ask a human lifestyle related question, he knew when Cas was lying to him, he knew what foods would seem most appealing to him, and he memorized his favorites. He knew all this and countless other little things about Cas and he knew, for sure, that it was only a matter of time until the other shoe dropped and Cas would loose his marbles.

"Dean?"

Cas' voice jerked Dean out of his thoughts as he met his perplexed face. How long had he been standing there?

"Uh yeah Cas?"

Cas hesitated, as if weighing his options. Dean knew this face all too well.

"Is it possible-"

"As soon as Sam gets back-" Dean interrupted. He already knew what he was going to say.

"That maybe we could-"

"With our takeout-"

"Consume some-"

"Then we'll eat."

"Food? Oh."

Dean smiled at Cas' confused glare. This wasn't the first time he knew exactly what Cas wanted and didn't bother to let him voice it out first. Cas' expression softened at Dean's smile and he returned it. Dean sat down next to Cas. It was time they talked about this constant moping around.

"So, what's up with all this final frontier nonsense?"

Cas furrowed his brow at this, then realization flooded his face.

"Oh, you're addressing my new fascination with Star Fleet and the Enterprise? I'm not sure why I've taken an interest to it."

"I thought you were more of the birds and bees type of guy." Oh, bad choice of words.

"I mean, uh, I thought you liked the great outdoors more, is what I mean." Wow, real smooth Dean.

"Well, although I do enjoy the outdoors, I, uh, I don't know." Cas turned his face away from Dean's to look at his hands, looking as though he felt guilty about having an affair with TV and realized he was cheating on nature or something.

Dean couldn't stand to see his friend so sad like this to the point where he was overwhelmed with empathy. This was not a feeling he felt often or had come to terms with, being a hunter of supernatural creatures and all, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey."

Castiel did not look up from his hands.

"I know you're still adjusting, I get that. But, I think I know a way to make you feel better."

When this was said, Cas met Dean's gaze, eyes shimmering in eagerness.

"What.. do you have in mind?" said Cas, his voice almost dripping with excitement.

"How about a picnic? As Sam comes home with the takeout that takes an eternity to pick up, we'll put food and blankets in the Impala and drive to a park or something and, you know. Eat outside."

The smile that spread on Cas' face as Dean talked was priceless, and Dean gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking this plan up and provoking said smile.

As if on cue, Sam shuffled into the motel carrying two big brown bags of what smelled like Chinese food.

One stop for gas, three arguments about the perfect picnic spot and what food to bring, and 20 minutes later, Sam, Dean and Cas had found themselves a nice hill to sit on and a nice sunset to look at while they ate. Sam and Dean talked and argued about what kind of music they should start to get Cas into, when they will start to take him shopping for his own clothes (even though neither had a problem sharing) and they also praised Cas about how remarkably fast he had been adjusting. In response to this praise, Cas remembered a human quote he had stumbled upon the internet whilst using Sam's laptop, and he sensed that this was the perfect time to use said quote. In between bites of the noodles happily in his mouth, Cas managed to nonchalantly say,

"Well you know. When life gives you lemons-"

Cas could not believe he had forgotten the rest of the quote. This was another side effect on the long list of Side Effects To Being A Human; very limited memory capacity. His mind frantically searched for the ending of the quote, but to no avail. Sam and Dean were staring at him now, waiting for him to finish.

"Make... lemon pie."

The outbursts of laughter and tears from the Winchesters that followed was quite astounding to Cas. He only had seen them laugh on very rare occasions. Knowing that he had been the cause of this laughter should have filled him up with embarrassment but instead, he felt victorious pride. Feeling overwhelmed with happiness, Cas soon joined in on the laughter. Sam could not remember Cas being this funny, and Dean could not remember him being this adorable, but all three of them could not remember being this happy in a long, long time.


	2. Cas' Dream

**Author's Note: **Part 2 of my human Cas series.

* * *

Nothing but blue as far as the eye could see.

_I can fly again, _thought Cas as he looked to his left and right to see his sleek ebony wings back in working order. The wind blew on his face, pushing back his hair. It had only been a week since he was humanized, but it felt like ages since he last flew. Sure he flew from heaven to Earth numerous times, mostly to aid the Winchesters, but he was certain that it had been almost a millennia since he had last _flew _just for the heck of it, going nowhere in particular.

Blue was all he could see at present, not a cloud in sight. Flying felt so cleansing, so pure, nothing on Earth could or would ever come anywhere near it. It felt as though all the stress and problems he had been carrying for the last century or two just melted away. And the longer he flew, the more at ease he felt.

He closed his eyes, just soaking up the sun's warmth. Cas was so distracted by the state of utter bliss he was in that he didn't even notice the first raindrop hit his sleeve. The second, third, fourth and so on raindrops, however, he did notice. Alarmed, he wondered why his angel senses hadn't warned him about the sudden change in weather before it happened. Panicked, he remembered his knowledge of angel wings and how it was extremely important that they do NOT get wet.

Frantic now, Cas desperately tried to slow his speed down so that he could land. To his displeasure, it seemed as though the more he tried to slow down. the more he sped up. Huge drops of rain were crashing onto his face and wings. He had to think of something, quick.

Fortunately, he noted a small dot of blue coming closer on the landscape. Landing in water was not his ideal plan, but it was safer than crash landing.

Speaking of crash landing, he couldn't move his wings anymore. By now it was pouring rain and his wings had gotten so heavy that they did nothing more but cling to him and add momentum as he hurtled towards the blue blob of life saving water. Even if he did crash on the ground, he figured he could just heal himself. Although, due to the lack of angelic powers in the days prior, he was certainly not about to gamble with how much power he had and preferred to keep his vessel in tact as much as possible.

Spinning, he was spinning now. If it weren't for the rain Cas was sure his wings would have been on fire with how fast they were falling. Cas tried to steady his trajectory so that he would land in the seemingly small pond, but the wind was not on his side.

Closer, closer.

He was a few yards away from the pond now.

By the looks of it, he was also several feet off course.

There was no way he going to make it.

Cas closed his eyes, but instead of praying which he usually did in these situations, he concentrated. His mind scrambled around, desperately looking for something it could concentrate on to escape the inevitable pain he was moments away from. His mind kept looking, and looking, until finally, he found it.

This thought, this ever so tangible thought was going to be his lighthouse to lead the way, and no, it was not the first time it had done so. He thought about the emeralds and the very, very green hue they emitted. He thought about the soft, shards of gold that were always pointed upward and how it felt to run his hand over them. He thought, oh how he thought about the bursts of sounds, like angels singing, he would hear sometimes, just below the gold and the emeralds. Those sounds gave him the most joy over the latter.

In other words, the one thing that Cas could think about in his time of despair were the emerald green eyes, gold colored hair, and unique laugh of the one and only, Dean Winchester.


	3. Safe N' Sound

**Author's Note: **Protective Cas is the best Cas.

* * *

Cas abruptly woke up from his sleep, panting and drenched in sweat. He sat up on the bed and took in his surroundings as they slowly came into focus. Window, chair, mirror, table. He was in his room. His nightmare must have been so traumatic that it left him disorientated, even though he could only remember bits and pieces of it.

A couple of sun rays shown through his window. Although the clock on the bedside table read that is was 6:34 a.m. and Cas knew the Winchesters would not have made breakfast yet, he decided it was time to get up. No way was he risking going back to sleep.

Cas pulled on his slippers and made his way towards the kitchen. To his surprise, Kevin was sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a newspaper.

"Morning Cas."

"Mornghd," came the mumbled reply. Cas dragged his feet to the fridge to see if there were any leftovers he could scavenge for breakfast. He had given up on trying to make breakfast after he set fire to the kitchen in an attempt to scramble eggs. Even though it was a small fire, as Dean and him had defended, Sam and Kevin pointed out that it was nevertheless, still a fire.

Reaching the fridge, Cas noticed it had a small blue Post-it note on it. He immediately recognized the handwriting as Dean's and plucked it off. Cas read aloud:

_Dear Kevin and Cas,_

_Bobby called us early this morning and said that he needed backup clearing out a demon hang out spot. _

_No biggie. We will be back around noon with lunch._

_Sam & Dean_

_P.S. _

_Cas, if we are a little bit late, please don't freak out again. _

Freak out? That was one time. A few days ago Dean had left a similar Post-it note saying that they would be back at 3 p.m. When Cas realized that it was 3:05 p.m. and they still had not shown up, he may or may not have wrecked the bunker by throwing anything and everything around in a panic attack that left Kevin confused and mildly terrified. When the Winchesters finally arrived at 3:10, they came home to find both of them crying, all of their crap scattered everywhere and Cas curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. It had taken Dean a little more than an hour to calm Cas down and let him check for any injuries.

This time Cas promised himself that he would keep his newfound human emotions in check. But first, he would need many, many distractions to keep himself busy.

Cas opened the fridge, took out some butter and eggs and laid them on the counter. He glanced behind his shoulder, trying to see Kevin's reaction. However, he was still buried behind his newspaper. Next, Cas got out a frying pan and spatula and slammed them on the counter with a satisfying _THUNCK. _Still no reaction from Kevin in the slightest. Feeling defeated, Cas turned on the oven with a faint _click _sound. Kevin immediately sprang up from his seat.

"Oh hey Cas! Why don't you go watch some cartoons or somethin'? I can take care of that for ya!"

Kevin gently pushed him in the direction towards the living room. A smile tugged on the features of Cas' face as he made his way to the couch. He couldn't have been happier that his plan of manipulating Kevin into making food for him had actually worked.

Halfway into _Tom & Jerry, _Kevin had prepared him and Cas a spectacular breakfast. Well, that is if slightly burnt scrambled eggs and toast is spectacular. Cas thanked Kevin for the meal and then they ate in silence, both of them too entranced by Tom's ludicrous attempts to have Jerry for lunch to socialize.

After their meal was finished and Kevin let out a burp for good measure, Cas remembered that there was a deck of cards hidden behind some books in the library that he happened to stumble upon once, so he went to go fetch them. For the next three hours, an exuberant Cas and a slightly reluctant Kevin played every card game Kevin could think of. They didn't play a lot of games, but each one took a tedious amount of time for the ex-angel to learn how to play.

After their seventh game of "Go Fish," (which Kevin assumed was Cas' new favorite game in the world), Kevin contemplated on showing Cas how to play video games or not, but decided against it. He figured that the excessive violence in all of the video games they owned was something an angel would not approve of, even if they were a former one.

At eleven thirty, worry started to creep up on Cas, but he pushed it down. He convinced himself that even if the hunters were a little bit late, they were probably just wrapping up whatever they were doing.

Safe and sound.

* * *

When 12:05 finally rolled by, Kevin was bracing himself for the worst. This included making a pillow fort stocked with snacks and his laptop while waiting for the firework that is Cas to come and go.

12:15 came and oddly enough, Cas was still watching cartoons on the couch, suspiciously content. Kevin had a good idea of the internal struggle that must have been going through his friend's head and gave him props for keeping his emotions buried.

_Like a true Winchester, _he thought.

At 12:30 Castiel was still peaceful as he watched his Disney movie marathon, but now it was Kevin's turn to worry. Sure the Winchesters were not always punctual, but they were _never _this late without so much as a phone call. Kevin reached into his pocket to check his phone- no new messages. He decided to call Dean and see what was taking them so long.

His call went straight to voice mail.

Panic started to flood Kevin since he knew Dean always made sure his phone was fully charged before going on a hunt and he never turned it off. He decided that Dean was simply making another call at the same time, causing his call to not go through. Yeah, that made sense. This reasonable idea calmed him down a bit before he proceeded to call Sam.

One ring.

Two rings.

Kevin couldn't help but count as anxiety about their well-being started to take over. Perhaps he was losing oxygen from staying in the pillow fort too long.

On the fourth ring Kevin heard a raspy "Hello?" and was instantly filled with relief.

"Jeez Sam is it too much to check in on us once in a while? We're practically starving and where are you guys?" Kevin failed to hide the worry in his voice.

"Sorry Kevin we meant to call you earlier... we were at Bobby's getting patched up but Dean... he's hurt pretty bad." In the background Kevin heard a barely audible "Ask him about Cas," which he assumed was Dean's voice.

"Is Cas alright?"

Kevin poked his head out of his pillow fort to see a moderately tranquil Cas, too invested in the daily life of Rapunzel to actually care about anything else.

"He's fine actually. Took me by surprise." Hearing Kevin's voice caused Cas to whip his head around and look to see who he was talking to. Cas saw that he was on the phone talking to Sam or Dean. What time was it? Shouldn't they be back by now? Cas' eyes landed on the nearest clock to see that it read 12:35 and his stomach dropped. _Why weren't they back yet? _

Dozens of horrific answers to why they weren't back yet started racing through his mind, varying from one of them being dead to both of them being held hostage and everything in between. His heart started beating rapidly.

"Where are they?" Cas asked Kevin, trying to keep his voice calm and steady when the rest of him wasn't in the slightest. He didn't wait for an answer as he basically jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone to hear Sam's voice saying:

"Kevin, whatever you do, do NOT tell Cas that Dean is seriously hurt. Who knows how badly he'll panic-"

Cas didn't wait for Sam to finish before he dropped the phone. Kevin, now terrified, watched in mild interest as he waited for the inevitable freak-out. Again, to his surprise, it did not come. Cas was merely staring off into the distance, which did nothing but terrify Kevin even further. When he started mumbling "Dean's hurt" over and over in a gravelly tone, Kevin was frozen in fear.

The seconds that passed seemed like hours in Kevin's perspective. All of a sudden, (to Kevin's gratitude) the door to the bunker burst open and out stumbled a beaten Bobby, an even more beaten Sam and the two of them were carrying an awfully beaten Dean. Kevin rushed to help them put Dean on the couch, but even though he saw them enter, Cas was still frozen in place.

Dean, who was now situated on the couch, scanned the room until his eyes fell on his angel.

"Cas."

He said it in a raspy whisper that was followed by a coughing fit. Dean looked down to the floor as he coughed up splatters of blood, painting the floor.

Cas wasted no time to get to Dean's side, inspecting each of his injuries as he did so. Judging by how his foot dangled, it was probably broken. Cuts littered his face while bruises started to bloom all over. His shirt was ripped and bloody and his once fluffy, blond hair was now covered in mud and dirt. Just the sight of Dean in this state was enough to make Cas want to fall to his knees and cry.

But he didn't. Not yet anyway.

Instead he gripped Dean's hand tightly in his and stared into his emerald green eyes with his tear filled ones. Dean was positive that the look of pure agony that was evident on Cas' face hurt more than all of his injuries combined. Those impossibly blue eyes of his were not meant to look so sad, it just felt freakin' _illegal. _

Not wanting to intrude on Dean/Cas stare down time, no one in the room bothered to speak and slowly they started to drift away and busy themselves. Sam went to aid to his wounds more, Bobby went to go see if there was anything he could cook to get some food in their bellies and Kevin slowly crept back into his pillow fort. He made sure to put in his earphones and blasted his music in an attempt to give Dean and Cas as much privacy as possible.

Cas wanted to say so much to Dean. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Human emotions were new to him and he didn't have the words to express what he felt. He wanted to tell Dean that this shouldn't have happened and a soul as bright and caring as his didn't deserve to get beaten. He wanted to tell him that he should have went with him to watch his back and protect him. Most of all, he needed Dean to know that if he still had his angel powers, which he hadn't really missed until now, he would fix all of his injuries and make the pain go away.

But he couldn't heal him. The realization of this was enough to make the avalanche of tears he had been holding back burst out of him. He opened his mouth to tell Dean everything he had been thinking, but stopped himself when he realized his words would just come out as a stuttering mess that would only cause him to start crying harder.

As if Dean could read his mind, he rasped a quiet, "It's okay Cas. I'm right here." Dean thought these were words of comfort, but for Cas they did nothing but make his silent crying elevate to full blown sobbing. His knees buckled and he fell to his knees, keeping his eyes shut and not daring to look at Dean any longer.

A frown tugged at Dean's features as he squeezed his angel's hand tighter. Yep, this was the absolute worst part. Seeing Cas suffer over Dean's ill health was more painful than anything that demon had in store for him.

Slowly, Dean raised his arm and wrapped it around Cas' neck, pulling him in for a warm embrace. Gradually, he stopped crying and looked into Dean's face with perplexed blue eyes. Cas knew that if this were normal circumstances, Dean wouldn't have dared to make such close physical contact in fear of a "chick flick" moment.

Not that Cas was complaining or anything. If nothing else, the hug made him fell better. Warmer on the inside, even.

Again, Dean must have either read his thoughts, or was feeling the same way because now a smile replaced his frown and Cas felt warm all over again. Without breaking eye contact, Cas muttered, "You have a beautiful smile Dean."

The former angel grinned in satisfaction as his hunter's cheeks became stained with scarlet blush at his comment. A few seconds passed as Cas contemplated on whether or not he should continue counting the field of freckles that littered his face, but he decided he'd much rather lay on his chest.

And so he did. Cas laid his head down on Dean's chest and listened to the sound of him breathing and the steady heartbeat thrumming through his chest. He closed his eyes when he felt fingers timidly run through his messy, brown hair. The smile that tugged on his lips couldn't be stopped either.

They laid there on the couch like that for a while, perfectly content and hand in hand. And if either of them, or both of them, felt as though they could stay that way forever and still be happy, well, that was their business.


	4. Liquid Sunshine in Our Hair

He had sensed it on his skin countless times, but he had never felt it before.

Cas sat underneath a tree outside of the bunker as he sorted out his thoughts. Rain had never made such an impact on his vessel whilst he was an angel, but now that the body was his he felt _everything_.

He could feel each drop of rain indivually and the sensation was overwhelming. Not only were they wet, but they were also cold, which made him uncomfortable. He pulled his trenchcoat around himself tighter to keep warm.

All around him he heard the steady _drip drop_ sounds the rain made. It was quite relaxing and made his eyelids heavy. He yawned and tilted his head upwards. As soon as he did this, his face was bombarded with hundreds of wet droplets that each welcomed his face with a satisfying _smack_. He was forced to close his eyes to comply with the water's terms, but he smiled as he did so.

He loved the rain.

He figured that anything that helped his Father's creations grow was a good thing, no matter how inconvenient. He leaned against the tree and let the shower just wash over him as he sank deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

Wind blew over him, sending a shiver down his spine. He wrapped his coat even tighter around himself.

The absence of the loud noise the bunker constantly supplied, replaced by the soft sounds of rain, plus the warmth of his coat were enough to make him feel extremely sleepy.

_I should go inside soon_, he thought to himself, _before they start to worry._ Deep down, he knew that "they" was mostly just Dean. Sure Sam and Kevin cared for his well being, but neither were nearly as mother hen-ish as Dean got sometimes.

The thought of Dean worrying over him brought a small smile to his face. Usually he shyed away from excessive attention. However, he had to admit that he got a bit drunk off of it when Dean was the one supplying it. By now he was on the brink of subconciousness, and he could feel his body about to give in to sleep. He could always just go inside after his nap and-

"_Cas!_"

Speaking of Dean. Cas' eyes flew open as he saw his worried looking hunter hurry towards him. He started to slowly rise from his sleeping position. Although he didn't get very far before Dean was in his personal and was pulling him up into a firm hug. Cas could feel the concern in the way he pulled him close, as if he was going to float away if he let go. He hugged him for a while, very tightly I might add, which made Cas struggle to breathe, but not so much that he was willing to protest the contact. He would've pulled away but Dean was just so _warm_ that he couldn't bring himself to even try to do that.

"What were you doing in the rain for so long Cas?" Dean said as his fingers instinctively ran through Cas' hair. Dean then dug his face into Cas' shoulders and mumbled something that sounded strangely close to "I was worried sick," but Cas couldn't be sure.

Finally Dean relaxed a bit, after he was sure his angel wasn't half dead from pneumonia, and Cas had the ability to return the hug.

Several seconds passed with them in that position. Hugging tightly whilst getting drenched in rain. Eventually Dean realized that Cas needed to get officially warm like _now_ and so he released him from the hug to pull him towards the bunker. He grabbed the sleeve of his trenchcoat as he lead the way, just in case Cas got any wise ideas about running off in the rain to look for flowers or whatever he's been doing.

As soon as they got inside, Dean proceeded to peel off Cas' trenchocoat.

"Take off your other clothes while I go warm up some soup."

Sam overheard their conversation and although he knew that it was mandatory procedure to help Cas avoid catching a cold, he still couldn't help but chuckle at what his brother just said and who he had said it to.

Cas slowly stripped off his clothes while sporting a huge frown and a confused expression. He couldn't understand why taking off his clothes would help get him warm, but he would still comply to Dean's wishes.

A few minutes later Dean came back into the living room to find Cas stark naked, and he nearly dropped his soup. He quickly looked away and said, "For crying out loud Cas!" Dean could hear Sam's thunderous laughter all the way in the other room, which only made his face burn bright crimson in anger and embarrassment. "Keep your freakin' briefs on!"

Cas knit his brow even tighter together and mumbled, "My apologies," as he pulled his underwear back on. He was simply doing what Dean told him to do so why was he so upset?

Dean dared to look back at Cas. After finding him modest, he walked over to the couch and plopped down with the soup and blanket he was holding. He waved for Cas to come join him.

Cas was a bit unsure at first because there was still the possibility that Dean was still upset with him. But the couch looked so warm and the soup looked absolutely delicious and the potentiality to snuggle with Dean was so high that he couldn't help himself. Cas walked over to the couch and sat beside him. Dean sat the bowl of soup between Cas' legs and then proceeded to wrap up his shivering angel in the huge blanket. The blanket was so big, in fact, that there was plenty of room for him to be underneath it also.

After they were nice and situated, Dean reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"You know it's actually a federal crime for you to live with us and not have seen Star Wars right?"

In response to this Cas uttered a chuckle and smiled a small smile, which in turn made Dean do the same.

As the words _a long, long time ago_ began to appear on their small TV screen, Cas took a large slurp of his soup and thought about how lucky he was. It didn't take long before he had drunk the majority of his soup and had his head leaning on Dean's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean contemplated on whether he should wake him up and force him to watch the masterpiece, but he decided that it had been a long day for his angel. So instead, he simply brought his hand up to run his fingers through Cas' still damp hair and listened to the quiet sounds of snoring.

Once he got to the brink of dozing off himself, to the right of the couch he was sure he heard the faint _click_ of a camera taking a picture, followed by the faint giggles of a very tall man. He cursed Sammy under his breath.


End file.
